Unofficial Rules and Tips for Living in Gotham City
by Lunknownl
Summary: Dear Future Gothamite, If you are going to move here, I feel as though I have a duty to warn you about our city. It becomes alive at night. Villains can find you, hold you hostage, murder you. However, if you are certain that you want to live here, whether you are a civilian, amateur hero or budding villain, here are a few things you should know.
1. Prologue

Dear Future Gothamite,

If you are planning on living here, you probably know that it is a very volatile city. It becomes alive at night. Thugs, drug dealers, and criminals all mingle in the alleyways and break into stores. However, only the mentally insane linger on the streets for long. No, higher class villains are there; The Joker, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face. They can find you, hold you hostage, murder you.

Whoever is reading this, if you are going to move here, as a civilian, amateur hero or budding villain, these are a few things you should know.


	2. No Powers

Dear Future Gotham Citizen,

There is a rule in our city that you really need to know to become a true Gothamite.

You cannot have any powers.

Every party of heroes or villains in this city is independent. Villains simply have different opinions on schemes. However, there is an unspoken rule that every hero and villain in Gotham agrees on; no powers in Gotham City. It is the sole opinion they all share.

High-class villains in Gotham are made of crazy fighters and insane geniuses. Brawn and brain only. Powers can turn every rule of fighting upside down. For every principle in battle, there will be one super powered hero or villain that is an anomaly. Rule number one is that a punch or kick will inflict damage. Superman's invulnerability makes him an exception to this. Rule number two is that a good assault will stun an opponent. A super's quick healing, like Deathstroke, is an exception. Rule number three is that a hero should never tell an opponent his plan, and vice versa. However, aliens, Martian Manhunter and Miss Megan, can read minds.

You want to defeat a Bat with your homemade laser guns, then come and join the party! If you are successful enough, maybe you will have the honor of becoming a Bat-villain. If you want to defeat a Bat with your pyrokinetic powers, go chase after Superman in Metropolis or the Titans in Jump City. Having Flash, or any other super with powers for that matter, in Gotham would disastrous. Every hero would drive him out, and every villain would attempt to assassinate him.

For your sake, I hope you do not have any powers. Not even the slightest, most unoticable power.


	3. Learn about the Bat-Villains

Dear Future Gothamites,

If you want to live in Gotham, the first thing you should is research the Bat-Villains. In case you do not know, the 'Bat-Villains' is a term for Batman's recurring adversaries; the Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul, Two-Face, Catwoman, the Penguin, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, Clayface, Joe Chill, Mr. Freeze, and the Scarecrow.

Whether you are a hero, villain, or civilian, I advise learning tendencies, preferences, and tips on avoiding and fighting Bat-Villains.

For instance, Two-Face is a villain with multiple personality disorder. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, detective, and carries an extensive assortment of weapons including guns, knives, rocket launchers, and poison gases. His inability of making decisions for himself causes Two-Face to flip a coin to choose between various options. This can be heavily exploited by influencing him to repeatedly flip a coin for inconsequential decisions.

Heroes, this knowledge is crucial. You need to have Batman's permission to patrol in Gotham. Being aware of the Bat-villains' weaknesses will earn you metaphorical 'bat-points' regarding impressing the Dark Knight.

Civilians and villains, sometime in your life as a Gothamite, you have a fair chance of needing this information at once. You never know who will be the next victim. Who knows, learning about high-class villains may save your life!


End file.
